Sin palabras ni emociones
by ffroa
Summary: Con una dificil vida familiar; padres practicamente ausentes y un hermano con problemas de drogas, Isabella esta acostumbrada a salir adelante sola, y con el sueño de la actuación y alejarse de casa, uno que otro amor no hace su vida mejor.
1. Capitulo 1

**Si, comienzo una nueva historia. Se que no he avanzado recientemente mucho con las otras que tengo, pero sinceramente estoy estancada. Tengo algunas partes echas pero me falta desarrollar otras.**

**El punto, bueno, hubieron cosas que me inspiraron y me dieron ganas de escribir con otro estilo, esto es bastante diferente a mis otras historias y estaba ansiosa por escribirlo. Se enfoca más en temas familiares además de solo romance, y ojalá les guste :). En cuanto al nombre, fue algo que se me vino inmediatamente a la cabeza, no podria explicar muy bien por qué, pero asi quedó. Bye!**

**Pd: Si el nombre llega a salir como el del capitulo de _destinos cruzados_ es por que borre el de ese documento y lo escribi alli, ya que tengo bloqueado el word y no me gusta el bloc de notas. Bye :D  
**

* * *

**Sin palabras ni emociones.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Se encontraba sola en su cuarto. Acostada, miraba las hoscas y vacias cuatro paredes que la rodeaban, mientras escuchaba desde abajo los gritos provenientes de su hermano y su madre.

Jasper habia llegado borracho y tarde nuevamente. Al escuchar su llegada Esme se habia levantado chillando como loca, hasta el punto de probablemente quedar sin voz.

A veces se preguntaba: ¿Por que no puedo tener una vida normal, como la mayoria de la gente en el instituto?

Se dio vuelta en la cama, intranquila, ahora mirando fijamente el pálido verde sin diseños de la pared izquierda, dejando de prestarle atención a las otras 3. Los gritos ya no se escuchaban tan fuertes, sus pensamientos comenzaban a opacarlos.

La mayoria de sus amigos tenían la típica familia disney: Papá y mamá juntos en un lindo matrimonio, con sus problemas, pero los solucionaban. Y algunos con hermanos, con los que reian y discutian, daba igual, siempre terminaban felices comiendo perdicez, en cambio ella no.

No, su vida era totalmente diferente. Algunos chicos que decian conocer su historia la miraban raro en el instituto, pero a ella eso no le interesaba. Ninguno de aquellos la conocian, por lo que probablemente decían puras estupideces.

Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la pared. Seguramente Jasper se encontraba en su faceta agresiva. Odiaba cuando se ponia así, odiaba los gritos de su madre, odiaba escuchar peleas asi constantemente. En resumen, odiaba su vida familiar.

Volvió a revolverse en su cama y se arropó mejor. Era una noche fría, y probablemente afuera las calles estaban inundadas de neblina.

Solía sentir que no pertenecía a esa familia, y le gustaba pensar que era un sueño, o que ella lo vivia del exterior. Le daban ganas de irse de casa y no volver nunca. Soñaba con que algún dia, su trabajo de mesera le daria el dinero suficiente para arrendarse un pequeño pero lindo apartamento en otra ciudad, y se esforzaba en el colegio con intentos de conseguir una beca para sus estudios y poder independizarse totalmente de sus padres.

¿Que quería estudiar? Era algo que le preguntaban constantemente, y eso era muy simple.

Llevaba poco más de 4 años decidida en lo que quería hacer, y en ningún momento habia dudado de su decisión, sin importar lo que dijeran. Podía sonar como un estúpido tipico sueño de adolescente, pero ella era diferente. Ella no era como cualquier otra adolescente.

Queria ser actriz. Esa era su respuesta.

_"¿Actriz?"_, podia escuchar las voces de su familia cuando entusiasmadamente les habia contado de sus planes, _"No digas estupideces Isabella, se seria, ¿Si?". _Y entonces, ocación que se les daba, se burlaban de ella.

Pero para ella era algo serio, amaba lo que la actuación le hacia sentir. Adoraba transporstarse a otro ambiente y convertirse en diferentes personas. Expresaba tantas emociones en cada personaje. Era como escapar de su vida y transformarse totalmente en otra persona, cada una con diferentes experiencias, deseos, fracasos y éxitos. Pero entonces volvía a casa y todo se desvanecia. La cruda realidad se hacia aplastantemente presente.

Llevaba cuatro años en el grupo de actuación, desde que se habia decidido no dudó en integrarse. En cada uno de los personajes que le habia tocado representar se habia metido profundamente y le era imposible no sentirse feliz. Era como su terapia personal. Habia representado personajes de realidades totalmente distintas; de huérfana, de niña rica, de Reina, de desamparada, de una mujer maltratada, etc, y cada uno tenia historias diferentes. Le gustaba comparar su vida con aquellos personajes, a veces aprendia cosas importantes, mal que mal las obras representan la vida de alguna persona, y vivia los hechos como si deverdad le hubieran sucedido.

Había visto un montón de personas pasar por el grupo de teatro, algunos se aburrian rápidamente, otros los tomaban como burla, y otros se retiraban excusándose con que el colegio los agobiaba demasiado. _"Já"_, pensaba ella, _" yo debo estudiar lo mismo que tu, y sin embargo tengo tiempo bastante para actuar. Si no te gusta, solo no lo hagas, pero no busque excusas"_. Sin embargo, se guardaba sus palabras y se dedicaba a mirar en otra dirección.

Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Los gritos amenazantes de su hermano y el llanto sufrido y desgarrador de su madre la habian devuelvo a la realidad y sacado de sus pensamientos.

Siempre era lo mismo; Jasper se cansaba de los gritos de su madre y comenzaba a amenazar con largarse de la casa, entonces mamá comenzaba a llorar nombrándole de mal hijo y haciéndose la víctima. Todo terminaba inconcluso, al dia siguiente Jasper no aparecía para el desayuno, Esme actuaba como si nada y para cuando Jasper volvia a casa de noche u otro dia parecía como si nada hubiese pasado.

Decidió levantarse, a pesar de que pasaba repetidas veces, igual le dolía escuchar asi a Esme. A fin de cuentas era su mamá, y la quería.

Al salir de su cama, se puso su polerón preferido de casa y se hundió en el al darse cuenta del frio que hacía. Miró la hora: 4.07 AM.

Suspiró nuevamente, acción que se le habia estado asiendo un hábito, y caminó a la puerta.

Dio unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo, que se encontraba asolado, camino a la escalera, cuando Jasper pasó a su lado a paso furioso aunque tambaleándose un poco. Entró a su pieza y cerró de un portazo.

Cambió de opinión y se dio la vuelta al cuarto de su hermano. Tocó la puerta dos veces suavemente con el nudillo de su mano mientras este sentía la fria y áspera madera.

-¿Que quieres?- Preguntó la voz bruscamente desde el interior del cuarto.

- Solo quiero hablar contigo.

- Anda a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

- Eso hacia, hasta que llegaste.- Le respondió con una voz suavemente paziva.

De respuesta solo obtuvo silencio.

Espero en el helado y vacío pasillo en silencio pacientemente, hasta que se escuchó el pestillo de la puerta abrirse.

Tomó de la manija y la giró. Entonces una congelada brisa llegó hasta ella erizándole la piel.

-¿Por que no cierras la ventana? Hace frio.- Preguntó al notar que las ventanas del cuarto estaban abiertas de par en par.

-Yo no tengo frio.- Respondió el sin darse vuelta a mirarla. Se encontraba de espaldas preparando un bolso.

- Se llenará de insectos.

- No importa, no pienso estar aqui mucho rato.

Isabella miró con mas atención el bolso que estaba armando su hermano, y vió que contenia unos pantalones, 3 poleras, 2 pares de calcetines y unos boxers.

- ¿Piensas irte de nuevo? - Preguntó entonces. El asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Cuando volverás?

- Nunca.

- Jasper...

- Dije que nunca.- Dijo entonces dándose vuelta a mirarla. Tenia la mirada oscura.

- ¿Y a donde piensas ir?

- Me quedaré con Emmett hasta conseguir un lugar propio- Se dio vuelta nuevamente y continuó con su bolso.

- ¿Y como piensas conseguir un lugar?

- ¿Como crees, genio? Trabajando obviamente. ¿Terminaste o seguirás con el questionario?

Isabella se quedó en silencio, ignorando el último comentario y pensando en lo que su hermano acababa de decir.

Jasper tenia 21 años, 4 más que ella, y casi nunca se encontraba en casa. Se encontraba en su trabajo la mayoría del dia, y si no, entonces estaba de fiesta con alguna chica que conocia.

Trabajaba en una bencinera, era algo sencillo, y no tenia mucha paga. Sin embargo, a veces lo habia visto llegar con enormes fajos de dinero, y eso le daba sus sospechas. El nunca le habia dicho de donde provenian exactamente, pero ella sabía que el estaba algo metido en las drogas y no le sorprendia que a veces vendiera un poco para ganar algo.

- Si sigues en esa bencinera, demorarás años en juntar plata suficiente para un lugar. - Le comentó.

- Tengo otros trabajos.

- ¿Si? ¿Cuales?

- Trabajos, no te interesa.

- ¿Sigues vendiendo drogas?.- Le preguntó directamente. El se dio vuelta bruscamente y la miró a los ojos.

- Cállate, eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Le espetó en la cara. No se habia negado.- Y que te importa, es mi vida. Tu anda a actuar de niña feliz a tu colegio, ¿No es eso lo que tanto te gusta?

- Como quieras.- Dijo sin ánimos de discutir.- Solo preguntaba.

- Bueno, pues no preguntes y vete.

- Entonces, ¿No te veré más?

- No.

-Hmm.- Pensó en sus palabras. De repente, pasó por su cabeza la perspectiva de nunca volver a verlo, y no iba a negar que le dio como algo al corazón y como un nudo en la garganta.- Bueno, entonces... Adiós.

- Adiós.- Respondió el cortante.

Se quedo parada en la puerta un momento. Solo observando las acciones de su hermano.

Dirigió la mirada ala ventana abierta. La noche se veía oscura y no se escuchaba sonido alguno de vehículo. Solo se podian distinigir las potentes luces de una disco que se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí.

Al darse cuenta que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, dio media vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Entonces escuchó nuevamente el sonido del pestillo.

Se subió el cierre del polerón al máximo y resguardó sus congeladas manos en sus bolsillos. Avanzó hacia las escaleras e intentó bajar los escalones en silencio, pero esos pequeños bloques de madera resonaban de todas formas.

Mientras más pasos daba a la cocina, más fuerte se escuchaban los llantos de su madre, que se habia encontrado todo ese rato sollozando en ella.

Cuando finalmente llegó, y sus ojos lograron acostumbrarse a la clara luz de las ampolletas, pudo ver con claridad el estado de su madre.

Esme se encontraba sentada sobre un pequeño banquito de madera frente a la mesa, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano tapándose el rostro. Estaba con su pijama en forma de vestido de un celeste opaco, que le daban una visión de vulnerable.

-¿Que?.- le preguntó ella con su voz ahogada en llanto.- ¿Vienes a burlarte de esta vieja?

- ¿Estás bien?.- preguntó ella ignorando su comentario.

-¿Que crees tu?.- Dijo sacando la mano de su rostro y dirigiendo su mirada a ella. Entonces Isabella pudo observarla mejor.

Tenia un aspecto demacrado. Todo su maquillaje se encontraba corrido, y las lágrimas negras por el rimel rodaban por sus hundidas mejillas. Su piel se encontraba más pálida y arrugada por la edad y por su calidad de vida. Tenia mal pintados los labios a un rojo demasiado fuerte y su pelo se encontraba totalmente enredado y despeinado.

- ¿No te quitas el maquillaje antes de dormir?- Pregunto.

Esme le dedicó una mirada poco agradable seguido de mostrarle su dedo del medio.

Antes ella no era así. Hubo un tiempo cuando Isabella tuvo una verdadera madre.

Esme solía tener una vida saludable y alegre. Siempre de un ánimo positivo y constante sonrisa, pero todo comenzó a arruinarse cuando su matrimonio con Charlie decayó en la rutina.

Charlie nunca se encontraba en casa, trabajaba en el departamento de policia. Salia a las 6.00 AM al trabajo y llegaba mínimo a las 10.30 PM o más tarde, si es que llegaba. Y cuando se encontraba en casa, comia y luego se dedicaba a dormir. A fin de cuentas, era como si no estuviera.

Fue un dia cuando Esme lo encontró con otra mujer, que todo comenzó a irse a la mierda. Lo perdonó, pero volvió a suceder, 2, 3, 4 veces hasta que su padre terminó convirtiendose en un eterno infiel, y Esme continuaba perdonándolo como si nada.

Sinceramente, Isabella no entendia esa actitud de su madre, aun que tampoco esperaba hacerlo, ya que ella nunca había sabido lo que era el amor verdaderamente. Tenía Jake, pero no era lo mismo.

Desde que todo eso había comenzado, Esme había comenzado a descuidarse. Ya no comia, se quedaba todo el dia en casa sin hacer nada, se hizo adicta al cigarro y de vez en cuando salia con algún hombre para distraerse. Así fue que comenzo a tener un aspecto más anciano de lo que debería tener, y su vida se torno amargada. Y vez que veía a Isabella y a su hermano, volvían los pensamientos del fiasco de su matrimonio y descargaba su odio con ellos.

- ¿Quieres algo? No sé, ¿Un vaso de agua? - Le preguntó sin saber bien que hacer. Nunca habia sido muy cercana a su madre.

- Si, ¿Sabes que quiero? Una familia que aprecie lo que hago por ellos. Lo hago todo, TODO, por ustedes - comenzó a hablar entre sollozos.- ¿Y que recibo yo? Un hijo que me odia y que me abandona cuando se le da la puta gana, como si no le importara. Claro, yo solo soy una vieja estupida, un estorbo en su vida.

- Jasper volverá.- Dije intentando consolarla.

- No, no lo hará. No volverá.

Me quedé ahí quieta, pensando incomodamente en que podria hacer. Entonces me acerqué a ella.

- Aléjate.- Me dijo agresivamente. Y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar.- tu tampoco me quieres, tu también me abandonaras. Eres una egoista, solo piensas en ti y tu estúpido teatro, no piensas en tu madré, que será lo unico que tengas cuando fracases. No seas tonta Isabella, no llegarás a ningún lado con eso, deberias quedarte conmigo. Ser buena hija, conseguir trabajo, y ayudarme en la casa. Eso deberias hacer, pero no. Eres una maldita egoista, y cuando veas que tu estúpido teatro es una pérdida de tiempo vendrás a rogarme perdón, verás que tengo razón.

Entonces volvió al llanto.

Isabella no dijo nada, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a esas palabras. Antes solían apenarla, solía irse a su cuarto a llorar y deprimirse, pero ya no. Habia cambiado, ahora era más fuerte, y sus palabras le resbalaban.

En vez de responder, se levantó, tomó un vaso, lo llenón de agua y lo dejó a su lado.

- Buenas noches.- Le dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

Y mientras subia nuevamente los ruidosos escalones, volvian a resonar los llantos de su madre por la casa.

Entró a su cuarto yvolvió a acurrucarse en su cama, sintiendo el reconfortante calor de sus sábanas. Miró la hora nuevamente: 4.57 AM.

Cerró los ojos, y el único pensamiento que le venía a la cabeza, era que pudiera descanzar tranquila las dos horas que le quedaban de sueño para estar con ánimos para el siguiente día.

* * *

**Y eso es como el principio de la idea, ojalá les haya gustado :D Es más largo que lo que suelo escribir, ya que le agregé más descripción. Si pudieran dejarme un review para recibir opiniones seria bonito, gracias por leer :)!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Aqui el segundo capitulo, esta algo mas largo. La verdad me da lata que me queden algo largos sobre todo si apenas hay gente que lo lee :/ lo habran leido... unas 3 personas? si es que no menos. Pero bueno, de todos modos gracias por leer a las pcoas que lo hicieron, de verdad me gustaba la idea de escribir una historia con estilo diferente, pero si no tiene ni un pesque tndre que dejarlo :/ de todos modos seguire intentando, a ver si magicamente sle alguna lectora mas porque sinceramente que nadie lea lo que escribo no me da animos para escribir :/ Chai.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2.  
**

El despertador sonaba repetidas y molestas veces en el borde del velador de madera algo desteñida que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Llevaba sonando asi mas de un minuto, y no se callaba. Para Isabella era peor que 100 gritos juntos en una mañana de borrachera.

Harta ya de que el maldito despertador siguiera interrumpiendo su sueño, tomó de el y bruscamente lo calló. Acto seguido, lo lanzo hasta el final de la cama y se volvió a tirar de golpe en ella.

_"5 minutos más"_, pensó intentando darse consuelo a si misma.

Ella no tenia quien se preocupase y la levantase para ir a clase, asi que si no se despertaba sola, entonces llegaría tarde.

Seguía recostada en su cama, pero de nada le servirían esos 5 minutos si no podía descansar pensando en cuanto faltaba para que terminaran, asi qué terminó levantandose de todas formas.

Abrió las sábanas y apoyó sus dos pies en el suelo. Se quedó ahí unos segundos, mientras con su mano encendía la luz y esperaba que sus ojos se acostumbresen a ella, y al mismo tiempo venian a su cabeza recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Se preguntaba si Jasper seguiria en su cuarto, o tal vez se había largado. Le daban ganas de ir a ver, pero su fuerza mental a esa hora de la mañana no era suficiente para convencer a su cuerpo de hacer si quiera un minimo movimiento.

Inspiró profundamente un momento, y al siguiente se arrepintió de eso. El aire seguia helado, no tanto como hace unas horas antes, pero frio de esos que dolian la piel. Al haberse provocado un leve mareo, decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su baño y lavarse la cara.

Se quedo parada frente al espejo observando las marcas de sueño que cada día se hacian mas notables. Tenia unas terribles ojeras bajo cada ojo, un poco mas y podrian parecer que le hubieran agarrado a golpes. Sentía su boca seca, y le ahogo el mal olor de su aliento matutino.

Desgustada, agarró su cepillo de dientes y se cepilló. Se metió en la tina y tomó una de sus "duchas express" de las mañanas, de otra forma llegaria un periodo atrasado a clase.

Se colocó su uniforme antes de bajar a desayunar. Lo odiaba, de verdad. Era uno de los pocos institutos que seguían con la manía del uniforme, la mayoria preferia que cada alumno se vistiera a elección. Pero no, su colegio le exigía esa odiosa falda a cuadros, y como no hacía nada de frio le vendria más que bien, pensó sarcásticamente.

Bajó a la cocina en busca de desayuno, se encontraba vacía, ni una prescencia ni pista de su madre o de su hermano. Lo único que habia era una taza sucia en el lavaplatos, el desayuno de su padre, que era el unico rasgo de el que dejaba ver que habia llegado la noche anterior.

Abrió el refrigerador congelandose las piernas al llegarse el aire frio. Este clima la mataría, de seguro moriría de hipotermia algún dia.

Después de quedarse un rato mirando lo que había, se decidió por un vaso de leche y un plátano. Simple. No era de las que comian mucho. Y aun que sabia que probablemente le daría hambre durante la mañana, podría aguantarse sin problemas.

Cuando terminaba su plátano y se dirigia a botar la cáscara, apareció su madre a su lado.

No hubo ningún tipo de saludo, ni si quiera una mirada.

Antes de subir por su mochila y lavarse los dientes, le echó una rapida mirada al rostro de su madre. Ya no llevaba maquillaje en la cara, pero sus ojos se encontraban rojos e inchados.

Subió de nuevo las escaleras, y la curiosidad la llevó a avanzar unos pasos mas alla de la puerta de su cuarto.

Echó un vistazo a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Tenía la puerta media abierta, asi que metió la cabeza en silencio, suponiendo con lo que se encontraria.

Tal y como pensó, el cuarto de Jasper se encontraba sin prescencia alguna. Las ventanas seguian abiertas, al igual que en la noche, y pudo ver uno que otro insecto muerto en la alfombra.

Entró, sin preocuparse de meter ruido. Abrió el closet y notó que Jaspér solo habia llevado cierta parte de sus ropas, en el closet habian chaquetas, jeans y poleras, como si la persona que habitara esa habitación siguiera viviendo en ella.

Probablemente, alguna otra persona podria haber interpretado eso como que no se iría por mucho tiempo, pero Isabella sabia que eso no indicaba nada. Sabia perfectamente que Jasper no tendría problemas en vivir todo un mes o mas con las mismas ropas.

Cerró las ventanas, intentando evitar la entrada de más insectos, y salio del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Se dirigió al suyo entonces, para lavarse los dientes nuevamente, y agarrar su mochila.

Bajó los escalones a paso rápido y salio de casa con un vago adiós dirigido a su madre, sin obtener respuesta.

A penas su piel hizo contacto con el frio del invierno, un escalofrio la recorrió toda la espalda.

_"Estúpida falda"_, seguía pensando.

Intentando abrigarse entre sus brazos, caminó hacia la parada de buses.

No conducía. No es que no supiera cómo, de echo, era bastante buena. Un amigo, Quil, le había enseñado a hacerlo en el verano y no lo hacía nada mal. Pero no tenía vehículo para movilizarse.

Era otra de las cosas incluidas en su lista de deseos y cosas que hacer cuando tenga el suficiente dinero.

Tuvo que esperar sola varada en la esquina de su cuadra unos 10 minutos, antes de que el bus se dignara a aparecer.

Se sentó en los ultimos asientos, sola. A veces un extraño se sentaba con ella y le conversaba, pero ella no era muy comunicativa. Era de esas personas que tienden a hundirse muy seguido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.

Y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento, sentada observando por la ventana como los desnudos árboles se sacudián por las ráfagas del viento y botaban una que otra gota sobre las cabezas de la gente que caminaba bajo ellos.

Iría al instituto y seria lo mismo que siempre. Aburridas clases, pequeñas conversaciones con su grupito de amigas que tenía, pasar un rato con Jake, y luego las tardes, el final de clase.

Esa era la parte del día que más le gustaba, el grupo de actuación. Era lo que la incentivaba a ir al colegio cada dia. Actuar... su pasión, su alegria, su escape... le encantaba.

Le gustaba rememorar algunas lineas de su nuevo personaje y actuar mentalmente en el camino a clases. La despejaba y le ayudaban a no alejarse mucho tiempo del personaje, para familiarizarse.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto, bajó del bus y se dirigió a la sala.

El insituto era grande, uno de los más conocidos de su ciudad. Tenia grandes y espaciosas salas en los que cabian unos 40 o 50 alumnos, y ella era una de ellos.

Cada año volvian a pintarlo, algunas veces quedaba llamativo, agradable a la vista, y otras veces, como esta, quedaba simplemente feo, de esos colores que al verlos te provocan un dolor de estómago, algo parecido a cuando pasas mucho tiempo expuesta a un olor desagradable y fuerte.

Entró en el salón y al encontrarse con Lauren sonrió.

- ¡Marie! - Dijo su amiga corriendo a abrazarla. Marie era la manera en que sus amigas la llamaban. No le gustaba mucho su nombre.- ¡Te extrañe!

Lauren acababa de volver de un largo viaje por Francia. Sus padres le habian pagado un intercambio y ella habia ido por dos meses.

- ¡Lauren!.- Dijo ella emocionada. La actuación y sus amigas eran las dos cosas que más queria y apreciaba en la vida.- !Mujer, como te fue en francia?.- Dijo devolvendole el abrazo.

- Exelente, pero las extrañé demasiado. Algún dia tendremos que ir juntas.

- Seria genial

- Si! ¿Te imaginas? Las cinco juntas paseando por el mundo.

- Si tuviera plata ...- Agregó ella.

Su grupo de amigas eran cinco.

Victoria, Lauren, Jane y Heidi. Eran las mejores amigas que podría tener. Locas, simpáticas, molestosas, y lo más importante, siempre ahí. No importaba que pasara, siempre podia contar con ellas.

También tenian amigos hombres claro, Sam y Riley. Y no podía olvidar a su amigo gay, que siempre parecía alegrar el dia, James, pero no eran tan unidas a ellos como lo eran ellas cinco.

- Ya, cuenta.- Dijo Victoria cuando ya se encontraban las cinco instaladas en sus puestos juntos al final del salón.- ¿Como son los franceses?

Lauren se sonrió y se rio timidamente. Entonces todas la miramos con mirada ansiosa sabiendo que habia algo detras de esa sonrisa.

- Bueno... habia uno en especial.- Dijo ella.

Esas palabras bastaron para que las cuatro entraran en preguntas emocionadas por ella.

-¿Como era? ¿Rubio, castaño, morano, pelirrojo? Describe!.- Comenzó Isabella.

- ¿Musculos, gordito, flaco, bajo?.- Continuó Heidi.

- ¿Gracioso, serio, piola, o como?.- Le siguió la ronda Victoria.

- Y lo más importante, cariño.- Agregó Jane.- ¿Machito o medio fleto?

Lauren rió.

- Bien machito, si no se lo hubiera traido a James. Y era... no sé. Era como serio pero gracioso... castaño de ojos claros, mediano, no muy muscoloso pero tenia su algo.- Dijo respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas.

- ¿y que pasó?

- Nada, piola. Lo conocí en el colegio de intercambio, vendrá el tambien para acá, en unos meses más.

- Supongo que piensan juntarse, o no?.- Pregunto Victoria.- O No piensas volver a verlo?

- No sé, la verdad tampoco espero que pase mucho, ya me conocen no podria estar con la persona que quiero lejana mucho tiempo.

- ¿Pero y que? ¿Paso algo?.- Preguntó Isabella curiosa.

- Osea... bueno, pasabamos tardes juntos y hubieron unas veces que nos besamos.- respondió Lauren enronjeciendose un poco.- pero nada más, de todas formas ambos eramos conscientes de que la probabilidad de volver a vernos era demasiado remota.

Pasaron la mayoría de los primeros periodos hablando sobre el viaje de Lauren y de las cosas que habian hecho el fin de semana el resto de sus amigas. Isabella en cambio solía quedarse callada. Todas allí eran conscientes de la familia que tenia ella, asi que no le preguntaban cosas de todas maneras para evitar hacerla recordar malos momentos.

Una vez pasada toda la mañana, Isabella se dirigió a la salida del instituto en ves de dirigirse al patio de comidas como la mayoria de los estudiantes. Habian quedado con Jake para juntarse a comer, asique tendría que esperarlo en la entrada.

Camino hacia esta se pilló con James.

- Hola bonita.- Le dijo el apareciendo a su lado.- Mujer, ¿Por que esa cara? ¡Torturas tu rostro! Sabes que tienes que dormir. ¿Algun problema en la noche? Si tienes problemas para dormir o algo dime querida, tengo unas pastillas mágicas que te dejan mueeerta por horas, no te das ni cuenta! Y despiertas con un rostro radiante por su puesto.- Comenzo a hablarle el con su caracterizado tono de exageración.

- Hola James. Nada, solo un problemas en mi casa, ya sabes. Cuesta dormir.

- Marie, no puedes seguir así. Esto ya te está afectando físicamente. Sabes que las puertas de mi casa estaran abiertas para ti cuando quieras, ¿No?

- Lo sé, gracias.- Dije sonriéndole.

- Y que haces, aqui? ¿Sola? Pareces una antisocial, y perdoname linda, tengo reputación. No te me vuelvas de ese tipo de gente que odia la sociedad y todo eso por que no me junto más con tigo.- Le dijo bromeando.- Ven vamos a comer algo, estas adelganzando mucho, ¿Que comes? ¿Una lechuga al dia?

- Estoy bien, espero a Jake.

- ¿Ese chico fortachón y morenazo de esos que tiran pinta al caminar? ¡Como te envidio¡ Preguntale si tiene algún amigo por ahí que me presente, y me hacis gancho po, que aquí ya se agotaron los chicos minos minos como yo.

Me reí. James le gustaba ser así, y coqueteaba con chico lindo que se le pasara. No faltaba el homofóbico, pero a el no le afectaba, nos burlabamos de las caras que ponian. Llegaran a decirle algo que saliamos todos a su defensa.

- Le preguntaré.- le dije.- Ahí viene.

Jake venía en su moto con una polera de tiras gris que marcaban sus pectorales, pantalones negros y zapatillas del mismo tono. Venia con gafas de sol. _"Estúpido pretencioso"_.- pensó con una sonrisa. No habia ni sol, y con ese frio no habia persona pensante que se atreviera a salir sin chaqueta.

- Uf, Paaaartidazo mujer. Tienes que enseñarme como lo haces.- Dijo el observando lo mismo.- Me voy, si? Ya me dio hambre. Nos veremos en la tarde. Ciao!.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

- Chao.- Se despidió Isabella al ver como se alejaba James y a la vez Jake se acercaba cada vez más hasta bajar de su moto y caminar hacia ella.

- Marie, Marie. Mi dulce Marie.- Llegó el a su lado y tomándola de la cintura.

- Hey, no puedes ser tan arrogante.-Le dijo ella. El levanto una ceja.- ¿Enserio? 3 grados, y tu con polera sin mangas y gafas de sol?.- le preguntó en burla.

El sonrió.

- Que quieres mi lady, las niñas lo desean.

-Pff, claro. ¿Osea que te importa lo que piensen otras chicas? ¿Piensas cambiarme, bonito?.- Le preguntó en broma pero a la vez con un tono en serio.

- Por su puesto que no, bonita. Pero eso no quita que deje de mostrar los atributos que el Señor me a dado. Para algo son, ¿No? Y admitelo, te gustan.- Dijo levantando su brazo izquierdo y marcando su bicep.

Ella giró los ojos y le sonrió. Jake se acercó a ella y le plantó un dulce pero tentativo beso en los labios.

Jake no iba al colegio. Se habia retirado de los estudios para trabajar. Su madre había fallecido y solo le había quedado su papá, que era un hombre de pocas palabras y enfermo, incapacitado para trabajar. Eso lo había obligado a llevar una dura vida, de esfuerzo e indepencia, se podria decir que entendía a Isabella y era una de las cosas que los unía.

Sin embargo, Jake era algo mas.. rebelde por decirlo de cierta forma. Salia de noches hasta tarde y a veces se pasaba de la cuenta tomando y se ponia agresivo. Esos eran los momentos en que a Isabella le aterraba que llegara a pasarle lo mismo que a Jasper y se mietiera en las drogas, ´pero gracias a Dios eso no habia pasado, y Jake se mantenia sano y calmado.

Isabella nunca diria que Jake era el amor de su vida. De echo, ellos nunca de habian pronunciado la palabra "te amo" en el año y medio que llevaban juntos. Pero para ella era como una perdsona de apoyo. Se entendian y le tenia harto cariño, y se sentía feliz y tranquila a su lado. Sin embargo, habia algo que siempre le habia agradado de el, y era su libertad para hacer las cosas. No se retenia pensando en las consecuencias de cada acción que hacia, no, el decidia algo y lo hacía. Asi de simple.

- ¿A donde me llevarás?

-¿A donde quieres ir?

- No sé. Un lugar tranquilo.

- Entonces vamos.- Dijo el tomando un casco blanco y pasándoselo a Isabella.- El casco blanco para la bonita, y el negro para el sexy.

Isabella bufó.

- Si es asi, entonces te equivocaste con la repartición de cascos.- le dijo.

- Bueno, tu tambien eres sexy, pero en mi se ve más rudo y sensual.

Isabella rió y se acomodó en el asiento de atrás de la moto, rodeando la cintura de jake con sus brazos.

Jake encendió el motor y se preparó para partir.

- ¿De verdad no tienes frio?.- Le preguntó.

- No si estoy contigo.- Le respondió el.

Entonces puso en marcha la moto y partieron en cosa de segundos.

Isabella iba con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo mientras sentia la briza de aire revolotearle todo el cabello y refrescarle la cara, sintiéndose volar, libre, bien lejos del mundo.

La sensación le duro unos minutos, le encantaba sentir eso. Una vez habia llegado incluso a casi soltarse de la moto y a Jake casi le da un ataque al descubrir que Isabella ya no estaba a su lado. No habia sido una lesión grave, gracias a Dios, pero no le habia tenido confianza para volver a subirla a la moto en bastante tiempo después del accidente.

Llegaron al lugar donde supuestamente comerían. Al sentir la moto quieta, sin movimiento, Isabella abrió los ojos.

Al ver donde estaban, su cara adoptó una cara de sorpresa y extrañeza.

- ¿McDonald's? ¿Enserio? ¿Esta es tu definición de un lugar tranquilo?

- Paciencia. No es aquí donde comeremos.- Le respondió el.

Jake le dijo que se mantuviera en la moto mientras iba en busca de la comida. Al parecer ordenarian aquí y luego se marcharian a otro lado.

Isabella se quedo sentada al lado de la moto mientras esperaba a que Jake llegase con la orden. Al estar sola, los pensamientos le habían vuelto a la cabeza.

Se preguntaba donde estaria Jasper. Sabia que el había querido irse, y que aun estaban las posibilidades de que solo queria asustar a su madre y volveria pronto, pero era su hermano y cada vez que se marchaba a ella le preocupaba.

El habia estado para ella como un hermano mayor y protector hasta los 11 años. Entonces el, que ya habia cumplido los 15, habia empezado a entrar en los malos caminos, a pasar noches fuera de casa, y a alejarse de su hermana. Pero a pesar de eso, Isabella siempre recordaria como jugaba con ella y la consolaba al ver sus padres peliar. Habia sido lo único que habia tenido por 11 años.

Y ahora que no se encontraba con ella, y el pensar en no volver a verlo, le causaba un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba respirar bien. Quedarse sola viviendo en esa casa definitivamente seria una pesadilla para ella, y perder ala unica persona con quien habia mantenido una relcion cercana, hacia que se le nublara la vista.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse llorosos. Entonces se limpió la cara e intento distraerse observando a la gente pasar.

No le gustaba llorar, llorar le hacia sentir débil. Y despues de tantas cosas ella no quería ser así. Ella sabia que tendría que ser fuerte si queria salir de ese círculo que la ahogaba dia a dia y a veces le hacia tener ganas de gritar y destrozar todo. Por su puesto, se retenia a si misma, y eso no lo hacia mas fácil.

Para felicidad de ella, Jake pronto apareció a su lado con la orden. Asi ya dejaria de pensar en Jasper.

Miró con una ceja alzada lo que Jake llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Cajitas felices?

- Vienen con una figura de bob esponja.- Dijo el sonriendole y entregándoselas para poder acomodarse en la moto.- Y estan más baratas, hay que aprovechar.

Isabella volvió a subirse a la moto con las cajitas en su falda asiendo presión entre su estómago y la espalda de Jake, para evitar que las cajitas salieran volando.

Después de un rato más en moto, Isabella se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un estilo de bosque. Algo lejano ala ciudad, y tranquilo. DOnde lo unico que se escuchaban eran los ruidos de los pajaros y algun grillo revoloteando entre las hojas.

- Que lindo lugar.- Dijo admirando el verde del bosque.

Otra cosa que la fascinaba, era la naturaleza. Los lugares que no habian sido interrumpidos por el hombre le encantaban. Y le daba rabia que la sociedad no sepa apreciar eso, que prefiera edificios de 50 pisos en vez de un ambiente tranquilo y silencioso rodeado de naturaleza.

- Si.- Respondió Jake.- Pensé que te gustaria.

- Me encanta.- Afirmó.

Encontraron un lugar más plano y se acomodaron en el suelo con sus cajitas felices.. eso le agregaba el toque de clase a la escena.

Abrió su cajita feliz y sacó el bob esponja de juguete. Sonrió y se lo lanzo a Jake.

Observó lo que traia. Y la verdad es que ninguna de la comida chatarra que traia esa cajita le apetecía, pero por respeto a la intención de Jake, comenzó a comer igual.

- Hemos recibido una llamada del asilo nuevamente.- Le contó Jake después de un rato de silencio. En publico solia ser bastante pretencioso, pero cuando se encontraban solos, se habrian a sus fases mas humildes.

- ¿Los siguen molestando con eso?.- preguntó ella.

- Si, no se aburren. Si no es correo son llamadas. Mi padre no quiere irse con ellos.

- ¿Por que no los bloquean?

- Lo intentamos una vez, pero entonces aparecieron en casa.

- Ugh, eso es acosamiento.

Jake solo se encogió de hombros.

- Dicen que es lo mejor, que el no se encuentra en la mejor salud mental para cuidar de un "niño" como yo y que yo deberia irme a un hogar.

- ¿A un hogar? Eso es estupido. Ni si quiera te conocen. Tu no necesitan un hogar y Billie esta perfectamente bien para seguir en su casa.

- Lo sé, pero ellos no lo entienden. Dijeron que incluso estaba la posibilidad de acudir a la policia y sacarnos a la fuerza.

Sonaba apenado. Y con razón. Llevaba en esa casa toda su vida, y su padre también. Es verdad que ultimamente Billie estaba teniendo actitudes raras, pero no habian tenido problemas serios hasta ahora.

- No pueden hacer eso... eso seria.. seria injusto.

El suspiró.

- La vida no es justa.

Isabella dejó a un lado su cajita feliz y se acercó a el.

- Lo sé. A veces es una mierda. - Estiro su brazo hacie el y Jake se apoyó en su hombro. Podia parecer un hombre muy grande, pero por dentro seguia teniendo sus fragiles sentimientos.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, reconfortados con su simple compañia.

- Que te pasa.- le pregunto el de repente.

- ¿Por que?

- Te pasa algo. Te conozco, se te nota.

Isabella sabia que Jake la conocia como un libro abierto. Si habia alguien que realmente conocia su personalidad, era el. Igual que al revés.

Inspiró profundamente y dio un largo suspiro.

- Jasper se a ido de casa.

- ¿De nuevo?

- Si, pero probablemente esta vez en serio.

- ¿Como sabes?

- No se. Esta vez fue diferente. Llego de madrugada, ebrio otra vez. Lo mismo de siempre, gritos llantos, etc. Cuando hable con el se veia serio, y esta mañana no se encontraba en casa.

- ¿Lo quieres mucho verdad?

- Es mi hermano. Por supuesto que lo quiero.- Respondio sinceramente.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

- Deberiamos irnos juntos a vivir lejos de todo esto.- Dijo de repente Jake.

Isabella lo miro.

- Sabes que apenas pueda me ire a vivir a otra ciudad y comenzar mis estudios.

- ¿Me dejarás ir contigo?.- Isabella sonrio.

- Por supuesto, seria lo mejor. Pero tendiras que ayudar con la renta, no vivirás gratis conmigo.

Jake lo miró haciendo puchero e Isabella se rio- Seguido a eso agarró pasto quehabia sacado con su mano y se lo habia lanzado al pelo.

Se quedaron un rato ahi, tranquilos riendo después de su momento de desahogo.

- Te quiero mucho, ¿Lo sabes?.- Le dijo Jake.

- Yo también te quiero mucho.- respondió. Jake le sonrió.

- No se en que estaria ahora si no fuera por ti.- Le susurró.- De verdad.

Isabella le sonrió.

- No se qué seria ahora si no fuera por ti.- Le dijo ella.

Se juntaron sus miradasy entonces sonrieron mutuamente.

Esa sensacion de entendimiento mutuo, era tan simple, tan reconfortante, que estar con Jake la hacia feliz de su simple presencia. El era un ser único. Habian pocos como el y estaba feliz de poder estar con el.

- No has comido casi nada.- Notó entonces Jake al ver la cajita de Isabella casi llena. La miró con el ceño fruncido.- Ya no comes como antes. ¿Pasa algo?

- Solo he perdido el apetito.

- Tienes que comer, Marie. No quiero que nada grave te pase.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien.- Lo calmó ella.

Miró la hora,no quedaba mucho tiempo para que volvieran a comenzar las clases.

- Debemos volver. Debo ir a clase.

-¿Ya? ¿No puedes llegar tarde?

- jake...

El suspiró.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y el se estiro tranquilamente. Si, realmente era todo un niño regalón en cuerpo de gigante.

Se subieron a la moto y partieron vuelta al instituto.

Al separarse de Jake, quedaron en juntarse nuevamente alguno de estos dias.

Volvió a clases y el resto de la tarde no pasó mucho. Isabella estaba ansiosa por que tocara el timbre.

Hasta que alfin! Ya era hora del grupo de teatro.

Entro al salón de teatro y sonrió al ver que ya estaba mas formada la escenografia.

Su papel esta vez era diferente, interpretaba a una chica que lo tenia todo, todo, excepto el amor. Estaba obligada a casarse con un tipo, pero ella amaba a otra persona que no era merecedora de ella, segun su familia.

Era una trama bastante conocida, más o menos medieval, pero le gustaba.

Se acercó a la maestra.

- Marie!.- DIjo ella mirandola y sonriendo.- Que bueno que llegaste, necesito presentarte a alguien muy importante.- Le anunció la señora emocionada.

- Hola, miss. - Respondió ella.

- Alfin encontramos tu perfecto enamorado.-Dijo ella.- Es un alumno nuevo, probablemente no lo hayas visto.

- ¿Si? ¿Y como actua?

- exelente, niña! Mejor que cualquiera que hayamos probado. Estará aquí en cosa de segundos.

Isabella asintió y fue a acomodar sus cosas mientras se encontraba con el grupo que estaba ensayando. Se acercó a ellos y la saludaron amigablemente.

En el grupo de teatro se sentia feliz, comoda, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ese lugar.

El ambiente era tan calido, todos practicaban tranquilamente, cada uno a su manera. Y la gente encargada de la escenografia estaba haciendo un exelente trabajo.

- !Alumnos! .- Se escuchó entonces la voz de la profesora resonar en el salón.- Quiero presentarles al nuevo integrante del grupo y al enamorado de Marie.

Isabella prestó atención intentando buscar donde estaria su pareja en la obra.

- Les presento a Edward.- Anunció la profesora.

Isabella dirigió la mirada hacia donde indicaba la profesora, y se quedo mirando la sombra que se veia en la entrada.

La sombra dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba más iluminado, y entonces se le pudo distinguir con claridad.

Isabella se quedó observándolo. Observaba con claridez y atención, algo sorprendida... observaba al hombre que tendria que amar.


End file.
